true love meets
by phantomkid98
Summary: What if Eve walked in on Winston mating with another wolf what if Humphrey was there to comfort her Warning: he is not with kate
1. PROLOGUE

prologue

Eve was wondering through the woods looking for her husband Winston when she heard moaning coming from her left. Eve being curious set out to see what it was and **_walked_** in on a scene she wished she would have never saw. She saw Her Husband Winston mating with another wolf saying "I love you more than i ever loved Eve". Eve ran away crying and landed in a clearing

all she could was play Winston's words over in her head over and over again. But she didn't notice a certain platinum wolf had heard her crying and came to check on her.

"Eve is that you" she heard somebody say and she looked up to see it was Humphrey [ humphrey did not get married] said

"Humphrey what are you doing out here" said Eve

"I was on my way to my den when i heard crying why are you crying?" he said

Eve debated whether she should tell him she found Winston mating with another wolf but saw the look of concern on his face so she decided to tell him she took a deep breath and said " I-I was out looking for Winston but I found him mating with another wolf and he said he loved her more than he loved her" she said waiting for his response.

Humphreys face went through many changes shock, surprise and then anger "Winston cheated on you why would he do that. he has a beautiful wolf right here and he puts you to the side I'm going to give a piece of my mind" he said before starting to turn around but was stopped by Eve saying" Humphrey please don't i don't want you to get dragged into this mess i just need some rest and I'll confront him tomorrow" she said.

Humphrey looked at her and said"You can stay at my den tonight" before turning around and motioning for her to follow as she got up she couldn't help but smile at how he was treating her with respect but what they both didn't know was that this was the start of a beautiful relationship

_**End prologue**_

_**i know its short but it will be a long story**_


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Humphrey woke up the next morning and looked to his right to see Eve still asleep looking peaceful.. He couldn't help but think "_Why would winston do this to his own mate i mean she's caring,strong,beautiful and wait did i just say shes beautiful I mean she is pretty but shes older than me she'll never like me and she's Kates mother."  
_

But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Eve start to wake up. When Eve woke up she looked around and saw Humphrey she was going to ask Humphrey what was he doing in her den when she remembered that he let her sleep in his den after what happened she was almost close to tears just thinking about it but her sadness soon turned to rage as she thought about all the things she had done for him._  
_

Humphrey saw all the mixed emotions on her face and said"Eve do you want to go confront him about what happened?" he asked knowing he didn't need t since she said she was going to but she didn't even answer nut instead just darted out with her eyes red {Insert trippy by lilwayne here} Humphrey took off to follow her knowing where she was going.

"_Winston you better pray to god she doesn't rip you apart"_ he thought as he was rushing behind they arrived at "Winston's" they saw that Kate,Lily and Garth were there with Kate leaning on Garth. Kate looked like she was about to speak but saw the look on her mothers face and decided to keep quiet but couldn't help but wonder why Humphrey was her was snapped out if it when she heard her mom yell her fathers with pure venom in her voice. Winston appeared with a look of worry on his face and said"Eve where were you last night i was so worried about you" he stated.

What confused everyone was that she just kept growling and barked back" Oh like you don't know why I was didn't come home last night" she barked in reply

"Eve what are you talking about?" he asked hoping she didn't find about what he was doing the night his prayers wasn't answered when she formed a crazy look on her face before saying " I saw you mating with another wolf last night Winston"replied Eve shocking everyone there and causing Lily and Kate to growl at him and Humphrey to go and comfort Eve causing Winston to growl before saying "Get your Omega hands off my wife " he said causing Eve to look at before growling back I'm not your mate anymore and one more thing" she said "I'm going to kill she said jumping on him only to be quickly pulled off by Garth with him saying"Eve I'm just as angry as you can't kill him"he stated

"He's right you can't kill him but i can he said as he lunged for Winston easily over powering him before he snapped his neck like it was nothing he then turned around and whispered soothing words to her before she stopped crying and looked up at him with a smile that says "Thank you'" as he motioned for her to follow him as she complied and did so.

As Humphrey and Eve were leaving Kate had her mouth on the ground,Lily was glaring holes into the dead body of Winston and Garth was making a mental note not to get in Humphreys bad side or he will surely end up dead.

**WITH HUMPHREY AND EVE **

Humphrey had led eve to a secret place not far from the Western pack he turned to Eve seeing she was down he decided to cheer her up and said "Winston didn't know he had lost a very beautiful wolf " He said causing her to blush not that you could see it cause of her fur.

"H Humphrey how did you kill Winston so easily" she asked wondering how an omega could kill an alpha

"Well Eve I'm not Really an Omega" He said shocking

"Then what are you?" She said now very curious

"I'm an elite alpha and i'm not the only one there is Salty,Shakey,Mooch and...Lily " he said shocking Eve

"So you mean that my Lily with almost half the other omegas are really elite alphas?why didn't Winston tell me?"she said

"That's a question i do not know the answer to" replied Humphrey as he was really staring at Eve noticing how much more beautiful she looked when shes not trying to kill anyone.

"Humphrey i would like to talk to Lily and the other wolves you mentioned"she asked as she noticed Humphrey just nod and let a waited fr less than a minute before Lily showed up followed by the others.

"Humphrey you howl?"said Lily before she noticed Eve with him and she knew what was going on

"Yo Humphrey whats going on " asked Salty with Shakey and mooch nodding in agreement

"Guys drop the act we no longer have to act like dumb omegas because...i killed Winston"stated Humphrey in a dead serious voice shocking his fellow elites all except Lily who was there

"What!"shouted Salty,Shakey and Mooch "what do you mean you killed Winston?" asked Mooch while looking at Lily to see her reaction but she was surprisingly calm."Lily don't you have a problem with your father being dead?" asked Shakey

"no not really I would have killed him myself if Humphrey wouldn't have" she said all calm and collected which surprised Eve because Lily had never this much maturity.

"What did Winston do for Humphrey to kill him"questioned Salty who didn't really care for Winston either way

Humphrey looked at Eve who nodded telling him he could tell them he looked at Lily who was glaring at the ground. He turned back to the trio and sighed before saying "Winston was cheating on Eve with another wolf" causing the trio to gasp and Salty to say "Well luckily You did kill him because the penalty for cheating on your mate it's death by the whole pack" he stated.

"I'm just happy we don't have a unfaithful wolf in the pack anymore" replied Humphrey

"Bummer i just want to know do we keep our rank as elites" said Salty as he looked at Eve for an answer

"Well Tomorrow you will each fight the best alphas but 2 of them will be Garth and Kate which lily and Humphrey will be fighting" said Eve getting a nod from Salty,Shakey and Mooch as they left and a smile from Lily before she said " Mom can I fight Garth i have a reason to fight him?" she said just to get a nod from Eve knowing why Lily wants to fight Garth before lily to turned to leave leaving Eve and Humphrey there alone.

Eve turned to Humphrey and kissed him on the cheek and said "Thanks for Everything" and was about to turn around before Humphrey said "Eve since your alone tonight why don't you accompany me to the mid night howl tomorrow" he said hoping she wouldn't try to kill him

Eve looked at then smiled and replied " Humphrey I would love to go to the howl with you" (In case your wondering i made eve like a year older than Humphrey so she is still young) she said. As Humphrey hugged her and said "Thank you before he turned around and headed to his den with a smile on his face.

**END CHAPTER **


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Humphrey woke up happier than usual he got up stretched and headed out. He was walking around when he saw Lily sitting at the creek that border the Eastern and western Pack but strangely she had a smile on her face but she didn't seem to have noticed him so he decided to get her attention by calling her by her code name(_Don't ask they are elite alphas shouldn't they have have done secret assassinations with different names) _"Hey Reaper" he said causing her to turn around to see Humphrey and smiled before she said "Ghost it's been a while since we have used our code it's been about 3 months since our _"Last" _mission?" she asked putting emphasis on **Last**

"I'm not sure but do you think we should see what the others are doing" asked Humphrey as he got drink of water

"Yea lets go see mom afterwards" she replied

"Ok " said Humphrey a little to quick causing Lily to look at him with a questioning look but didn't say anything,

"Come on" said Humphrey as he started walking toward where and Mooch most likely were ...out log sledding sur they may be alphas but they could still have fun.

When Humphrey and lily arrived at the log sledding hill sure enough they were there and acting like Humphrey decided to do what he did Lily said "Phantom\Salty,Scream\Mooch and Scare\Salty" He said causing all of them to look at Humphrey before Salty said "Humphrey what are you doing here shouldn't you be getting ready for your fight with Kate and Lily shouldn't you be getting ready to fight Garth?" questioned Salty although he had a fight with hutch

"We just wanted to come get you guys and on to meet Eve" replied Humphrey

"Oh ok then let's go then" said Mooch as he got up

"Ok let's go" said Humphrey as he turned and started walking towards Eves den with Lily and co behind they arrived at the den they saw Eve and she looked happier than usual and that's when Lily said "Mom what's got you all happy" in a scary but kind voice ( think of naruto the Lily you all knew was just a mask in this story and no i don't own naruto) Eve looked in there direction and smiled loving smile but to Humphrey it was a beautiful smile. "What are you youngsters doing here she said as she hugged Lily and shared a look with Humphrey that went unnoticed by the others. " We just came to get our fights over with if it's possible we have plans for tonight" Replied Salty.

'Well i don't see a problem with that" said Eve as she lifted her head and howled for the Alphas to show showed up a couple of minutes later when Kate amd Garth stepped up Kate asked "Mom what did you howl for it sounded like an emergency?"

"It was ' said Eve as she sat down in front of the alphas."Then what is it asked Garth as he was getting impatient"

Eve just put on a sadistic smile before turning to the other wolves and saying " Those of you who don't know Winston was killed by a fellow wolf " she stated shocking every one besides Kate and there were cries of outrage and sayings like who did it, who killed him, I'll ring his fur but it was stopped when Eve put her Paw up. "Now who is this ally you may ask well the wolf who killed him was ...Humphrey but he killed him because he broke an pack law that you cannot cheat on your mate with another wolf"announced Eve getting mumurs from the crowd until one of the alphas shouted "Yeah right i bet that stupid omega could even take on Lily" but he was silenced when he saw Eve with a gleam in her eye,

She turned to Lily and said"Lily do you wanna show these alphas how much of an elite alpha you are?" she said getting a smirk from Lily and saying "please mom these alphas won't last 10 seconds I'll show them why I'm called reaper' she said dashing towards the wolf that made the comment and slammed him in the tree before turning towards the crowd and said"This what happens when you insult my leader" then turned back to the wolf and ripped off his wolf (i dont;t wanna get her mad do you guys) causing him scream in pain and everyone else to look shocked at the display of strength and cruelty.

"Now anyone else have anything to say"asked Eve...No answer "good now i have called you here for this reason will Kate, Garth,Candou,Hutch and Saint come forward" Eve stated with authority. When everyone came forward she continued " I have called you 5 up here because you guys are the top alphas and for you to test the elites as she gestured behind her "Here are the match ups

round 1 Salty vs Hutch  
round 2 Shakey vs Saint

Round 3 Mooch vs Candou

round 4 garth vs Lily

Round 5 Kate vs Humphrey

As Eve finished the round Match ups she looked at the fighters to see Garth had a look of cockiness on his face. and Kate had a look of pride on her face thinking Humphrey still loved her made her think she had the edge (If only she knew) (i only put what kate and garth did because i don't think anyone cares what the other s did)

"Will Salty and Hutch come forward please" announced Eve as she got ready to start the fight "Let me show you why they call me phantom" said salty as he got ready

"Shut up you stupid omega and fight" retorted Hutch as he ran forward when he saw Eve move out the way but fail to ground with out an eye unconscious

"don't ever call me an omega ever again said Salty as he left Hutch there. Winner salty said Eve as everyone around her just stood there with there mouths open wide at the pure speed salty had shown. "Round 2 will now begin will Shakey and saint please come forth

**END CHAPTER **

**PLEASE TELL OTHER FANFICCERS ABOUT THIS STORY IM THINKING ABOUT DELETING IT IT'S GETTING NO REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Shakey and Saint walked up as they heard their names being called Shakey with a neutral look said"Let me show you why they call Scare" causing Saint and many of the other alphas to laugh and Humphrey with the others to flinch sur Humphrey is the leader of the Elites but Shakey even scares him him.

"Y-you ha-ha scary Your ha-ha a gay looking he-he omega" stated Saint not noticing Humphrey and co take a good 10 steps moved out of the way showing the fight had started Saint thinking Shakey or scare take your pick was just bluffing making the Elites charged him sloppily trying to end it fast he blinked ounce and shakey was gone. He stopped in his tracks and yelled "Oh did the little Bitch get scared" but got a cold shiver run down his spine when heard Shakey reply back "No I'm right behind you"

He said as saint turned around to see that Shakey now had red eyes and pitch black fur "now prepare for the scare of your life"Shakey replied as he blurred out of sight only to appear beside him and ripping his tongue out causing the other wolves to gasp and Saint to scream in pain though it came out like a gargle do to the lack of his tongue "What are you ?" is what Saint tried to say but it came out as "Wuss ard gu " Shakey appeared behind him and said "Your worst nightmare as he did a quick fury of claw swipes before he turned and left the ring but not before Saint fell out unconscious with the words "SCARE WAS HERE"on his side.

After getting over her shock Eve announced Shakey as the winner as she got medic wolves to carry Saint out. Will Mooch and Candou come forward Eve announced ounce again as Mooch and Candou walked up with Candou looking nervous Eve then moved out the way showing the match had looked at Mooch he said " I'll show you why they call me scream" He said as he played with his claws viciously causing Candou to Gulp and shake before he turned to Eve and said "I forfeit" and ran to the back of the crowd with his head down in shame.

"Well now that that's happened will Humphrey and Kate please step forward (HOPE THIS HAS YOUR ATTENTION NOW) Kate and Humphrey stepped up Kate with a smirk on her face and Humphrey looking...neutral "_Ha this Omega probably still loves me but this loser probably can't even lay a finger on me"_Were the thoughts of Kate as she walked to the middle of the ring. Eve looked at Humphrey then looked at Kate then backed out Kate decided to "try' and humiliate him and said"Humphrey can you go easy on me i'm a little soar ...from mating with Garth last night" but to her surprise he just stood there with the same neutral expression.

She then looked at her mom who was just sitting there all calm she then looked back at Humphrey only to see him missing Kate immediately was on guard looking every where using all her senses trying to locate him when she heard his voice behind her or any where else but around her "to think i used to love a selfless bitch. How could i have been so blind even lily tried to warn me when about you being self absorbed absorbed and to be honest Lily looks way hotter than you do and I'm sure Eve has noticed you being even more bitchier than usual after being married to Garth for only 2 months oh Garth can beat any one in log squating contest but you know what I can squat over 200 pounds of a log but i may be the leader of the team but I'm not the strongest... lily is and you know what fuck you" he said as he came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground.

He raised his paw above her rib cage and broke 4 ribs and cracked 2 causing her cry and scream in pain.

Humphrey then walked out and sat between Eve and Lily. Eve who had agreed to what Humphrey said about Kate she called the medic wolves to carry out her daughter

"Will Lily and Garth please come forward" announced Eve ounce again as she watched lily come up with a evil smirk on her face and garth with a a worried look sure he is a strong alpha but no male is stronger than a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very angry woman who was ounce in love with you.

Eve stepped out the way showing that the match has started and as soon as the match started Lily vanished using the same trick as Humphrey used Garth looked every where but stopped when he heard her say "Oh the big bad Alpha all scared pft you little bitch after all i had done for you you still marry that whore, Do you know how close i was to killing myself after your wedding? If it wasn't for Humphrey who talked me out of it and comforted me i would have done it" stated Lily causing Eve to look at Humphrey ad say thank you before she turned back to the fight.

" Ha for you to think that i would love you an "Omega" is the stupidest thing i ever heard but noticing Humphrey tap Eve on the tail motioning her to back up a 20 feet

While Garth was busy taunting Lily Hoping to make her cry so he could take her out without him getting taken down like the wolf earlier didn't notice Lily come up behind her her fur ounce white was now a pure silver with golden Eyes "So garth you think you can just talk to me like that well just so you know you may not be coming out of this match alive.

She said as Garth turned around with a scared shitless look on his face as lily got ready to pounce the real fight was about to begin

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**END CHAPTER **

**I AM GOING TO ADD LILY WITH HUMPHREY AND EVE I REALIZED THAT ALL THE OTHER ALPHAS ARE BITCHES AND IM THE ONE WHO WROTE THE STORY. I AM SORRY FOR TO ALL THE KATE AND HUMPHREY FANS BUT THAT WAS JUST TO ORIGINAL NOW PK98 LOGGING OUT**


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

The now Transformed Lily walked towards the trembling Garth with a menacing look and said "Oh is the little bitch scared?Don't worry it will be all over real soon" she said as she disappeared causing Garth to look around every where fearing for his life.

"W-where are you you f-fucking Bitch" he said as he still failed to notice Humphrey,Eve and co move back a little more knowing that Garyh was not going to be in good shape after this is over."So the big bad alpha thinks he can take on "**sweet**" ole Lily" retorted Lily as she showed up behind Garth and put a gash on him with one swipe of her paw making it deep enough to see the bone causing him to howl in a very very very painful sounding yelp"

"Oh so the big bad alpha can take a little hit guess I'll have to hit you more than ounce before you go down" said Lily in a sadistic voice before she disappeared again as Garth was doing his best to stop crying like a little bi-atch from the attack but he finds it kinda hard but he then remembers something that should help him in this fight and he gained a sadistic smile on his face before he said "Lily you know when we were together when my gate Kate was missing?"he asked but was only met with silence

"Do you remember when i told you had beautiful eyes and that you were beautiful?" he asked again only to be met with silence again

"Well you know what i didn't really mean that I mean who has Purple eyes and come on you are a slut no one will ever love you no one do you hear me? You will always be a slut you are a freak and Eve should have killed you when you were born your sister is the one every male alpha wants and what are you nothing that's what you are and that's all you'll ever be!" declared Garth as he had a smirk on his face as he saw that Lily had appeared with tears running down her face and she said "Maybe i am a nobody nobody would love a freak like me i don't deserve to live" she said as her fur changed back to normal and she looked over at Humphrey looked at garth and closed her eyes While thinking "_ I've always loved you Humphrey sorry i didn't tell you sooner"_ as she waited for death

Garth seeing that Lily was saddened and had her eyes closed straight at her and went for the kill. Right when he was about to deliver the killing blow and "_slash"_ and the blow was done but not to Lily but to Humphrey who's eyes were wide with pain. Lily not feeling anything decided to open her eyes and what she saw shocked and worried her.

As Garth pulled his paw off of Humphrey. Humphrey fell to the ground with a thud and breathing shallow Eve ran up to him followed by Salty,Shakey and Mooch who stood in front Eve and Lily daring anyone else to attack.

When Eve made it Humphrey she had tears already starting to form "Humphrey why did you take that blow for me?" said a very tearful Lily as she looked at her longtime friend.

" I took that hit to show that there are people who don't think your a freak and that I think you are beautiful an wolf would be lucky to have you at there side" He said as he coughed up some blood. as he tried to move but was stopped by Eve

"Humphrey i want you to stay down i don't want you to get hurt anymore than what your already are" said a very scared and tearful Eve she had come to Love Humphrey as he was something Winston wasn't "Trustworthy" and that was what she wanted in male,

"Shakey, Salty, Mooch do you remember when raided a elite pack and we found a special kind of healing sap" Asked Lily only for them to shake their heads in yes like manner "Well go get it now" she yelled as all three of them took off.

Lily's attention was taken when she heard Humphrey say "Lily, Eve don't cry I'll be alright" he said as he coughed up blood

Lily turned to Garth who was smirking like he was the best of the best. Lily turned to her mom and said " Mom stay with Humphrey and keep pressure on the wound "

she then turned around and she looked at Garth who had stopped smirking and had now peed himself for he knew that look anywhere it was the look Eve would kill someone brutally and quickly. "Garth do you think you hurt someone close to me ad get away with it? Well that's not gonna happen. Before i was gonna let you live but now ...YOU DIE " she yelled before she disappeared and reappeared behind him and pulled his tale off before she disappeared again and appeared again only to rip off his wolf hood causing him to scream but only for him to shut up when she shoved it down his throat.

She disappeared one last time before she snapped his neck leaving him dead not worried about What Kate would say when she found out. Lily ran over to Eve and Humphrey and nuzzled him along with Eve (**_by the way Eve looks like a blonde version of Of lily except with shorter hair and amber_ eyes)  
**

Lily stopped nuzzling Humphrey when she heard footsteps come behind her. She turned to see Salty,Shakey and Mooch Salty walked up with a vial in his mouth and gave it to Lily who gave it to eve who took the vial and opened and poured on to Humphrey's wound and watched as the wound closed it's self up and Humphreys breathing turned back to normal as he got up and Hugged both Lily and Eve especially Lily and said "I told you I'll be alright" which earned him a bop on the head and paw to the gut.

"What i say" was his reply before he turned to Eve and said "Shouldn't you be announcing the winner which got a smirk from both Eve Lily as Eve walked and said

"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS LILY" but she was only met with silence as the other alphas were still in shock from what they just saw Lily do before they all just walked off as Lily and Eve walked back to Humphrey but they had a look of worry in their eyes and Humphrey didn't Like it so he said to Himself "I gotta talk to those two later

**END CHAPTER WHAT DO YOU THINK I DECIDED I WAS GOING TO ADD LILY TO THE MIX AND SORRY TO ALL THE MALES ABOUT THE "WOLF" RIPPING OFF THINH BUT THAT JUST COMES TO SHOW YOU NEVER HURT SOMEONE CLOSE TO GIRL PK98 LOGGING **


	6. poll is up

i now have a poll up for if i should put Lily with HUmphrey


End file.
